11deSeptiembre
by Mariasa
Summary: AU. Arthur se dirige decidio ha encontrarse con su mejor amigo Alfred en su lugar de trabajo bien temprano, en al complejo del World Trade Center, un 11 de Septiembre común. O quizas no tanto. USUK. Tragedía
1. Chapter 1

******Título: **11S**  
****Autor: **Mariasa  
**Personajes/parejas:** Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland [América e Inglaterra]  
**Anima/manga:** Hetalia Axis Powers  
**Reseña:** AU. Arthur se dirige decidio ha encontrarse con su mejor amigo Alfred en su lugar de trabajo bien temprano, en al complejo del World Trade Center, un 11 de Septiembre común. O quizas no tanto.  
**Advertencias:** El Fic narra los hechos acontecidos el 11 de Septiembre de 2001 y la caida de las Torres Gemelas. Trate de ser lo más precisa con los datos, horas, lugares que fue posible para asimilarse a lo que ocurrio aquel fatal día.

**11deSeptiembre**

* * *

_"Quiero estar contigo, idiota…"_

* * *

**8:05 a.m**

Aquella cuidad de verdad me mareaba. Edificios gigantescos, Y aquel par de dos. Fruncí el ceño, mirando hacia arriba. Y un poco más. Un poco más… ¡Demonios! ¿Aquellas malditas torres nunca tenían fin?

No podía de dejar de fruncir el ceño, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, dirigiéndome al interior del inmenso gigantesco, dedicándole una huraña mirada al guarda que había en la puerta.

**-"Relájate Arthur… Relájate…."**

_¿En que sección trabajaba aquel cabeza hueca?_ Trate de recordar la sección en la cual me había dicho trabajar y abrí los ojos en par en par al encontrar en aquel panel la planta

_¿La 100? ¡La 100! ¿¡Pero para demonios quería un edificio con tantas plantas_! Chasqueé la lengua, agobiado. Nunca entendería a los estadounidenses. Parecía que sufrían algún tipo de complejo, nunca nada era lo suficientemente grande o alto. Sin quitar el gesto huraño, me dirigí con aires de desesperación en dirección a los ascensores. Apretando el botón con algo de miedo. 100 plantas en ascensor… Aquello era puro peligro, hecho paredes de acero y lio de cables.

Al llegar a la planta me encontré con un sinfín de despachos, gente en traje que iba y venia con rostros cansados y de sueño. Todos los cubículos que ocupaban la planta estaban acristalados, lo que daba una extraña facilidad para poder observar lo que hacia cada cual dentro de él. Chasqueando la lengua, me moví por los pasillos, intentando encontrar un par de ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de montura, pero aquello era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

**-Estúpido…-** Farfulle, molesto, como si realmente la culpa de aquello fuera del americano, que se hubiera propuesto esconderse de mi.

El mal humor se me fue evaporo por completo cuando lo vi a través de una de las gigantesca s cristalera, sentado en una gran mesa de madera oscura, ojeando un puñado de papeles con expresión aburrida. Sonreí, a mi pesar, por la mirada infantil que se dibujo en el rostro del muchacho al levantar la cabeza y descubrirme, acompañada de una gigantesca y brillante sonrisa. Sentí como las tripas se me deshacían, como cada vez que lo veía…

**-Mierda…-**Pensé, mientras veía como este se levantaba y salía del despacho. Estaba tan guapo de traje.

**-¿Ar…Arthur?-** Un ligero balbuceo se escapo de los labios del ojiazul, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

**-Vamos Alfred, puedes hacerlo mejor… ¿a que viene el tartamudeo? Solo soy yo…**- Mascullé, notando como las mejillas empezaban a teñírseme de rojo. Mierda, como odiaba avergonzarme en situaciones tan estúpidas.

**-Solo… me sorprendió verte- **Alfred sonrió abiertamente, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta**- Ya sabes, pensaba que íbamos a vernos luego…**

**-Así es-** Me cruce de brazos, temiendo que si los dejaba colgando, empezarían a temblarme**- Pero se me ocurrió que podría pasarme a ver…–**Señale detrás suya, a su despacho**- ...Donde trabajabas. Aunque permíteme que te diga que este edificio me parece monstruoso-** Murmure, viendo como un grupo de gente se acercaba. No seria buena idea que un grupo de cabezas huecas zampa hamburguesas me escucharan hablar mal de aquella torre.

**-Oh, venga, "Artie", este edifico es genial-** A veces me planteaba hasta que extremo eras capaz de llegar al sonreír aquel muchacho**- Puedes ver toooda la ciudad desde aquí arriba, ¡Es grandioso! – **Al alzar el tono el americano solamente consiguió que me sonrojara por completo, mientras le hacia gestos de que no hacia falta gritar tanto, ante lo que simplemente soltó una risotada alegre y fresca.

**-Si tu lo dices…-**Murmure, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que bajara la voz de nuevo**- A mi me parece demasiado ostentoso…-**Deslice mi mirada por el resto de despachos que podían verse por allí, y toda la cantidad de personas dentro de los cubículos, trabajando.

**-Aun no me dijiste por que viniste a verme al trabajo-** Alfred pareció entenderme con lo de bajar de voz, utilizando un tono que el resto de mortales sabíamos agradecer. Su mirada brillaba demasiado y aquello no podía ser bueno para mis nervios. Puse mala cara, a modo de respuesta, tratando que no notara mi estado de nerviosismo.

**-¿Cómo que no, idiota? Te lo dije simplemente quería ver donde…-** Intente controlar mis nervios, pero con la subía de cejas del joven y su cara de incredulidad no podía lidiar. Se veía demasiado adorable**- …trabajabas-** Trague saliva disimuladamente.

**-¿Enserio?-** El tono de la voz del americano expresaba lo mismo que su cara: Que no se creía ni una palabra**- ¿Madrugaste tanto y cruzaste toda la ciudad solamente para ver donde trabajo?-** Su tono era cada vez mas escéptico y fruncí el ceño, molesto. No era el mejor momento para que el idiota que tenia delante aprendiera a leer el ambiente.

**-Si.**

**-Oh vaya, Arthur, no conocía esa faceta tuya**- Murmuro bromeando, riendo y guiñándome un ojo al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos **-Bueno, si te esperas un poco, podríamos desayunar juntos, a no ser… que ya hayas desayunado con otra persona.**

**-He venido aquí nada mas despertarme, idiota…-** Masculle, arrepintiéndome por mis palabras casi al instante. Quizás habían sonado demasiado ansiosas…**- Quiero decir… no, no he desayunado…**

**-Son… Las 8 y media pasadas… Si esperas una media hora, podría hacerte un hueco y salir a desayunar. Y así ya puedes decirme que ronda por esa vieja cabeza tuya, **_**"Iggy"-**_Aquella maldita sonrisa de felicidad lo único que conseguía era, muy a mi pesar, dejarme sin aliento. Sonrojado, le pegue un pequeño golpe en el hombro, para que cerrara aquella boca suya.

**-No tengo nada que decirte-** Mentí, desviando la mirada**- pero no diría que no a desayunar juntos****…- **Volví la vista hacia él, con las mejillas sonrojadas

Alfred se quedo mirándome un segundo, sin decir nada, momento que aproveche para llevar las manos a mi corbata, deshaciendo un poco el nudo. De golpe me sentía acalorado**- Esta bien Arthur-**Su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Con un gesto, se giro, señalándome a la puerta de su despacho**- Entra y espérame dentro. Iré a resolver unos asuntos y me escapo contigo-** Trague saliva al verlo acercarse más, y empecé a transpirar cuando me agarro del brazo, tirándome de mi hacia el interior de su despacho.

**-Puedo solo…-**Farfulle, apartando su mano con gesto huraño, provocando que el otro simplemente sonriera más. Maldito yanqui…

**-Esta bien…Volveré enseguida-** Me abrió la puerta, y entre, con gesto altarero**- No me eches de menos****, git****-** Soltó una risa rápida, cerrando de un portazo. Pude ver como se alejaba con paso rápido a través de las paredes de cristal, y solté un largo suspiro. Si aquel hombre fuera más estúpido…

Esboce una sonrisa cuando desapareció por completo, al mismo tiempo que echaba una rápida ojeada por el despacho del americano. Estaba mucho mas ordenado de lo que solía tenerlo todo aquel pequeño cabeza hueca, lo que quería decir que podía tomarse algunas cosas enserio**- Que sorpresa…-**Murmure, entre risas, acercándome al sillón de cuero marrón que había al lado de la mesa, tomando asiento. Comencé a cotillear todo el papeleo, los objetos que tenia Alfred por el escritorio por pura curiosidad, deseando encontrar alguna tontería con la cual molestar al infantil muchacho cuando volviera, pero en lugar de eso me tope con mi cara, con gesto huraño, mirándome fijamente desde un marco de madera sobre la mesa.

Parpadeé, confuso, agarrando la foto en la que me encontraba apartándome del americano, que sonreía a la cámara con gesto de triunfo, intentando pasar por encima de los hombros un brazo al ingles malhumorado de su lado. No pude evitar sonrojarme por completo, sin esperarme encontrar aquella foto en la oficina de Alfred.

**-Eres… tan estúpido- **Alce la cabeza, esperando que nadie pasara por los pasillos –y mucho menos el señor Jones- para ver la cara de idiota que se me acababa de poner**- Alfred…-**Casi sin darme cuenta, pase los dedos sobre la foto, acariciando el rostro del ojiazul con delicadeza.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de calmarme antes de que regresara mi amigo, cuando de pronto algo raro sucedió. La silla se zarandeo. La mesa. El despacho. Todo. Había parecido que todo el edificio parecía haber temblado de golpe.

Abrí los ojos, completamente asustado ¿Un temblor? ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

* * *

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo. Es algo cortito por que quise hacer el inciso justo cuando empieza la acción -o más bien, drama-. El siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo y, como podréis haceros a la idea por el tema que se trata, trágico.

Quiero dedicarle este fic a mi Inglaterra particular (Airyn Kirkland), por que como el del fic, aun que trata ir de duro, en el fondo es un tierno, ¡I love you so much! -Que viva Gran Bretaña-.Y también a todas las fanáticas del usuk, espero que os guste el fic.

¡Y espero Reviews! Si no, mi corazoncito se pone triste, el Alfred que hay en mi llora desconsoladamente y no puedo escribir ;_;  
-Que dramático todo-

¡Ciao~~ y hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suena:**_ _11 de Marzo_, de la "Oreja de Van Gogh" = **/watch?v=cQHkDCaa5Ac****  
**

_**11deSeptiembre. Capítulo 2**_

"…_Solo contigo…"_

_**…**_

_**8:46 a.m**_

**…**

_¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué había sido… aquel temblor?_ Me lleve la mano al corazón, tratando de calmarlo, diciéndome a mi mismo que no era nada, que todo estaba bien. Solo tenia que esperar a que Alfred volviera y estaría bien…

Aquella idea se me esfumo enseguida de la cabeza cuando escuche un pequeño grito fuera, en los pasillos y el pulso se me acelero, aunque lo obligué a que volviera a ser normal mientras me dirigía a la puerta, esperando a que alguien le dijera que no había pasado nada. Pero el pasillo estaba plagado de gritos. Gente corriendo en todas direcciones… _¿Qué había ocurrido?_

— **P-perdona… —** Trate de parar a una muchacha que pasó por el pasillo, pero tan siquiera paro, corriendo como endemoniada, alejándose de mí **— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¡Oye! Thhs…**

Escuche mas gritos ensordecedores a mis espaldas y casi pude notar otro ligero temblor, aun que no tenia nada que ver con el primero. Me preocupe, aquello empezaba a perder lógica. Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, camine con paso ligero por el pasillo, parando a un joven que no podría tener muchos mas años que yo **— Perdona, ¿Pero qué…?**

— **Corre, busca una salida. El edificio se cae… —** Farfullo, con rostro asustado, comenzando a correr también en dirección hacia donde la muchacha había salido despavorida.

— **Q-qué… ¿¡QUÉ!? —** Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿_Había escuchado bien? ¿C-como…?_ Las piernas me temblaban, peor aquello no podía estar pasando, _¿Cómo iba a caerse… un edificio de 100 plantas? _Temblé con más intensidad al recordar la monstruosa altura de aquello, lanzándome desorientado hacia la búsqueda de unas escaleras, o de cualquier salida. Sentía como me faltaba el aire, mientras escuche una avalancha de gente venir de frente a mi, asustada. Todos gritaban, chillaban… Pero nadie decía nada lógico. Nada coherente.

Intente frenar a alguien, pero cada uno corría en una dirección. Como si no supieran que hacer. Y aquello me desesperaba aun más, no sabia donde estaban las salidas de emergencia. Ni las escaleras. Solamente podía intuir donde estaba el ascensor, pero no era una buena opción… Sin aire, nervioso y tembloroso, comencé con la búsqueda desesperada de una manera de bajar de allí, cuando lo recordé, _¿Dónde estaba Alfred?_ Había dicho que iba a entregar unos papeles… _¿Dónde estaba aquel imbécil cuando se le necesitaba?_

— **Para una vez que te necesito, vas y eres eficiente en tu trabajo… —** Las palabras escapaban con amargura de mi boca, mientras sentía como la bilis me subía por la garganta, directa a mi boca. No parecía haber ningunas escaleras que condujeran hacia abajo y aquello… Era lo más desesperante de todo, _¿Dónde estaba Alfred? ¿Habría conseguido bajar…?_ Por dios, esperaba que…

— **¡Arthur! — **Una voz desesperada me llamo entre los chillidos de la gente, haciendo que me parara unos instantes en mi torpe y angustiosa búsqueda. Era él. Estaba allí, buscándome **— ¡Arthur! — **Chillo más fuerte y me gire, viendo como el americano se abría paso entre sus compañeros de trabajo para llegar a donde estaba yo.

— **Alfred… — **Logre bisbisear antes de que el ojiazul llegara. Sentía las lágrimas agolparse de manera vergonzosa en las cuencas de los ojos y la ardiente necesidad de abrazarlo. Había pasado verdadero terror en cuestión de segundos, pero simplemente con su presencia algo me decía que ya estaba, que el pánico tenía que desvanecerse.

Nada mas llego a mi lado, me agarro de ambos costados, observándome con detenimiento y ojos verdaderamente alterados **— ¿Estas bien? ¿Herido? Arthur. Dime, Arthur, dime si… — **El tono de su voz era colérico y realmente preocupado. Un pinchazo me sacudió el corazón por completo y negué con la cabeza, tratando de relajarlo.

— **N-no, estoy bien… Solo asustado — **Asegure, tranquilizando así al menor **— ¿Qué ha pasado Alfred? ¿Por qué ha temblado el edificio? ¿Qué…? **

— **Tranquilo, ha sido un simple movimiento de tierra — **Farfullo secamente, agarrándome de la mano. A pesar de la situación, del terror y del sentimiento de histeria colectiva que casi podría arrastrarme, me sentí meramente feliz al devolverle el amarre con fuerza **—Solo tenemos que encontrar unas escaleras y bajar. Tranquilo… — **No me di o no quise darme cuenta de su ligero temblor y del tono de voz algo tembloroso mientras tiraba de mí. Simplemente me deje llevar. Por que él ya estaba allí y se encargaría de que estuviera bien, me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez mientras Alfred me guiaba con paso seguro por los pasillos llenos de gente…

**…**

**_8:54 a.m_  
**

**…**

— **¡Eso no es posible! ¡Déjanos pasar! — **Chillo enfurecido Alfred a un hombre que nos dificultaba el paso. Se suponía que en aquella dirección se encontraban las escaleras que nos ayudarían a descender, pero parecía que no era posible… **— ¡Que nos dejes pasar, he dicho! — **Ante clamor de los gritos de Alfred, muchos otros se le sumaron, pidiendo a los hombres que les pedían que se retiraran que simplemente, les dejaran continuar.

— **¡Esas escaleras no pueden usarse! ¿Acaso no me escuchan? — **El hombre estaba cubierto de una especie de hollín y de polvo de escombros, como si hubiera estado moviendo algo hacia un instante.

— **¡Claro que pueden usarse! ¡Las he utilizado para subir hace unos minutos! — **Se quejo Alfred colérico, y yo lo observe desde atrás, unos instantes,_ ¿Había subido…? Pero… ¿Dónde estaba cuando el temblor? _**— ¡Dejaros de historias y dejarnos de una puta vez…!**

— **¡Las escaleras se han derrumbado, hijo! — **Farfullo, con tono de sentencia el mas mayor de los hombres, mirando a Alfred a los ojos. Sentí una losa caer sobre mi estomago, _¿Qué se… habían derrumbado?_ **— La gente empezó a bajar en tropel nada mas se dio el temblor y la escalera cedió y se ha desmoronado. No puede usarse…**

— **Eso no es… posible… — **Alfred apretó mi mano y yo solamente pude devolverle el apretón. Estaba demasiado asustado, pero seguía confiando en que el… Me sacaría de ese infierno, me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez.

— **Es posible. Tendremos que buscar otra salida — **Dictaminaron los hombres, empezando a mover a la gente hacia las salidas de emergencia mas cercanas, rogando por que las otras escaleras estuvieran en condiciones **— Tendrías que haber bajado en vez de subir, muchacho… — **

— **Mierda… — **El rostro de Alfred parecía desencajado por el desconcierto, lo que hizo que me tambaleara. Me acerque a él con cara dudosa y preocupada, y en cuanto le puse la mano sobre el hombro llamándolo, la suya cambio, regalándome una de sus grandes y contagiosas sonrisas. Solo que esta vez no había manera de contagiármela **— No pasa nada Arthur… Hay muchas otras salidas, no tiene porque haber pasado lo mismo en las demás… — **Y nada más terminar, echo a andar, no sin antes agarrar mi mano con fuerza y determinación.

— **Al-alfred… — **Farfullé con voz dubitativa, intentado colocarme a su lado mientras la gente me empujaba nada más pasar por nuestro lado. Todos parecían desorientados e histéricos… **— Alfred, ¿Dónde estabas cuando ocurrio el temblor? — **No podía quitarme de la mente que aquel hombre le había dicho que habría sido mejor que no hubiera subido…

El americano me miro durante unos instantes de reojo y luego siguió con la vista al frente, serpenteando entre la multitud **— ¿A que viene esa pregunta? — **_¿Por qué no me contestaba?_

— **Le dijiste a ese hombre que habías usado las escaleras para subir… — **Seguí hablando, tragando la poca saliva que era capaz de segregar. Tenia la boca seca… _¿Por qué tenía aquella angustiosa sensación en la garganta?_

Alfred no detuvo su marcha y tan siquiera me miro, solamente apretó con fuerza su mano, haciendo que el corazón se me encogiera **— Eso ahora no importa…**

— **Al… — **Pedí, acelerando el paso y observando su rostro sombrío ¿Por qué no quería contestarme? **— Alfred… — **Volví a llamarle, pero él siguió sin mirarme, simplemente tirando de mi por los pasillos, en los cuales se adivinaban escombros del techo. Parecía que el temblor había sido bastante dañino…

Nos acercamos a paso rápido a lo que supuse que era otra salida de emergencia, pero por los chillidos de la gente, que se alejaba de allí me dieron a entender que también se habían derrumbado **— No pasa nada… Hay mas salidas de emergencia… — **Mascullo el americano, mas para si mismo que para mi, tirando de mi en otra dirección. Me deje llevar sin abrir la boca, sintiendo los labios temblorosos. Alfred volvía a tener una cara calmada, pero algo me decía que por dentro estaba igual de preocupado que yo. Pero quite esos pensamientos de mi mente, Alfred sabría que hacer. Seguro…

Nos acercamos a una de las partes acristaladas, desde las cuales se ponía ver seguramente toda la ciudad de Nueva York. El americano siempre le hablaba de las grandiosas vistas que se tenían desde la planta de su despacho, y de repente recordé las horas y horas al teléfono en las cuales le había hablado de aquello y de mil y una tonterías más. Siempre al teléfono, nunca podían… Tragué saliva al mismo tiempo que Alfred paraba en seco -sacándome de mis pensamientos- al ver a la gente aglomerarse en torno a dichos cristales. Pude sentir el palpitar de su corazón un instante y como la saliva descendía con lentitud por su garganta, tirando de mí en una dirección diferente a aquella congregación, pero por alguna razón, no pude apartar mi mirada de allí…

La gente chillaba despavorida, el pánico empezó a cundir y yo simplemente, no podía comprender que diantres estaba sucediendo_, ¿A que venían aquellos gritos, aquella histeria?_ Alfred trato de tirar de mí en dirección contraria a los ventanales acristalados que nos daban vistas al exterior, pero no me deje llevar. Quería ver que era lo que tenia a la gente tan alterada **— Arthur… — **Su voz era una suplica ahogada, con un deje protector, pero aun así seguí caminando hacia allí.

Y, de repente, sentí que el corazón se me congelaba en el pecho, me faltaba el aire… Me ahogaba. Porque ante mi se abría un escenario demasiado contrastado. Delante de nuestros ojos se presentaba un espectáculo completamente bizarro, un torrente de humareda negra y abrumadora invadía el ambiente. Y lo más estremecedor era que parecía salir del propio edificio en el que nos encontrábamos. Además, pequeños bultos negros caían desde arriba **— ¿Qué…? — **Intente preguntar, quería saber que demonios era aquel humo. Y porque salía del edificio. Pero ante mi duda, un chillido estremecedor me hizo mirar con más precisión por la ventana. Y darme cuenta de que los objetos negros que había estado viendo caer no eran bultos, ni nada por el estilo. Eran personas.

La sangre se me agolpo en las venas, _¿Por qué había gente tirándose? ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Tanto… había cundido el pánico? _Una mujer que se encontraba a mi lado lanzo un alarido, señalando al frente y todos nos quedamos callados.

La Torre Sur, gemela a la nuestra, que se erguía a varios metros de nosotros, era violentamente embestida por un avión donde se podía leer _"United Airlines"_ y se incrustaba en el edificio casi por la mitad de su estructura, envolviéndola en una nube de humo espantosa. Justamente idéntica a la que nos envolvía a nosotros…

…

**9: 02 a.m**

…

Las piernas me flaquearon, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras que la gente comenzaba a comprender y a estallar en pánico. Lo que nos había pasado… Era lo mismo que a la torre norte. Un avión había impactado contra nosotros. Y… La Torre se derrumbaba. Los de arriba habrían divisado y comprendido antes todo y a consecuencia de ello, los mas desesperanzados se habían arrojado al vacío **— No puede ser… No. No. No… — **Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, negando repetidamente. Por eso estábamos envueltos en humo, habría pisos ardiendo. Por eso las escaleras se habían derrumbado… No podíamos… Simplemente, _¿Habia manera de salir de elli?_. La verdad me envolvía y me daba nauseas, _¿Iba a morir allí?_ Sentí unos brazos abrazarme fuertemente por la espalda, mientras sentí otro temblor en el suelo. Algo más se estaría derrumbando, _¿O acaso era yo mismo, que me moría por dentro?_

—**Arthur… no. No dejare que pase nada. Que te pase nada. Estoy aquí… Contigo… — **Farfullo Alfred, muy cerca de mi oído, más de lo que jamás había estado y, aun con aquel caos, sabiendo cuales eran nuestras condiciones y el miedo que me invadía, le creí. Creería cualquier cosa que saliera por la boca de aquel hombre, no podía evitarlo…

_Continuara~_

* * *

Soy demasiado horrible u.ù Dejé esta historia demasiado abandonada y ahora que quiero meterme con mis historias largas, tengo que terminar todas las cortitas que comencé en su momento... ¡Espero que la continuacion les haya gustado! ;u; Quiero subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible y cerrar ya esta historia. Pero que aun que no la haya continuado muy seguido, es de mis favoritas. Demasiada tragedia y me ha dado la oportunidad de investigar más a fondo todo lo que sucedio en el 11S.

Espero que la historia les guste, y dejen algún que otro Review :)

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo! ;) 3


End file.
